User talk:Kartoffelboss
Hi~ Ajla Eleven (talk) 13:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) One question why do you like Inazuma Eleven! ;) Ajla Eleven (talk) 13:56, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I love everything abaut Inazuma Eleven and I have crush on Kirino <3 Ajla Eleven (talk) 14:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Are you seriuse?He is so cuteeeee I just love him <3 bannerranmau.gif This is Kirino. Emoticons It is sure that my possibility of making more emoticons is 10%. Why? The time I made those emoticons was the time when I was fairly free after school so I could create emoticons. Am I gonna make more? Who knows. If you're asking how to make them. Go open up Paint. NET (or any image editor, and not photoshop). Set the canvas size of 19 x 19. Or any square ratio canvas. Just draw in. Finish and you just need to up load to the wiki and put it in MediaWiki:Emoticons. Because Gouenji's hair is hard for me. Hiroto's hair also. So I can't make it. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 22:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) GIMP is fine. As long As it can draw to the pixel level, and which usually is the pencil tool. No, there is NO template. And I don't even know where can I get a template for emoticons. You should try doing a circle first then you'll be good. I also recommend to look at the wiki picture of the character while drawing them in pixels. If your emoticon is larger than 19pixelsquare. The wiki automatically resize it down. But when they resize it, it is bad. So just make sure that it is a square canvas. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 23:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Check it out! Hey Patato! You should check this out, my blog game: Click here :3 You have to guess which hissatsu it is, it's really fun The Mist Inside Yourself 18:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay! I will make a season 1 round so you can be able to participate too :) The Mist Inside Yourself 18:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wiki Hi, Kartoffelboss! Schön dich kennenzulernen^^ Ich werde auf jeden Fall einen Besuch der Wiki abstatten und gucken, ob ich etwas hinzufügen kann. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 12:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Dub names Hello! It seems you provide dub names to most articles. But can you specify as from where do you get these? If these are from an unofficial source, please stop immediately. Thank you. Fubuki風吹Death Spear' '''14:11/07.2.2013 Oh, so Road Roller Tackle is in the second game? Anyways thanks for clearing the doubt and please continue with your edits, and I apologize. 'Fubuki風吹'Death Spear' 14:18/07.3.2013 Talk Pages I've deleted all of the messages you posted on the talk pages since they were technically spam. It isn't that hard to check the edits and find out who posted the dub names, and ask them directly on their talk page '''Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Olga Tamm Valentina Glinka Estes Elizaveta Fomina 14:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dub Names My big brother was using my account and was changing the dub names, I just realized it today Signature Just wanted to inform you that your signature doesn't link Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 18:56, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I have no objections if you want to add it on this wiki Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 19:27, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Freedom Stat Each character has his/her own Standard Stats, Maximum Stats and Freedom Stat. *'Standard Stats' is the battle stat of a character when he gets to a level, without any training. (In this wiki, the showed standard stats belong to lvl99 players) *'Max Stats': When you train a character, sometime it says: "Can't Raise this stat anymore". That's when one of his stat reach Maximum. *'Freedom Stat': The constant number of point you can add to one player. In Clark Wonderbot's case, you can train him to raise total 400 units. When a player has used up his Freedom Stat, he will get a Balance Break, that's mean if you continue training him with one stat (Speed for example), that stat still raise up (if it hasn't reached maximum), but another stat will reduce (Stamina will reduce if you continue training his Speed). So, Freedom Stat is not the same type like Kick, Catch or Speed .... It's a hidden stat. And sorry for my bad English. TsukasaHikaru (talk) 13:53, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Freedom Stat (bonus) *In Inazuma Eleven 3, there are 11 ultimate notes (Saigo no Notes) that enable you to expand the Freedom Stat of some kind of players by 20 units. TsukasaHikaru (talk) 13:51, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Beta I know this wiki uses JAP names, but I think if that Dub name table-cell is for the dub name, then every names appear in that table-cell should be in the dub version. This makes the players who have never played the orginal version feel more comfortable when looking up some data. TsukasaHikaru (talk) 13:19, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Images Hi, here are the thumbnails you wanted. - http://i.imgur.com/S4AJHvj.jpg - https://imgur.com/wfenPjW,S4AJHvj#0 Cheers, Maurice User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 13:47, June 7, 2015 (UTC)